


Worth the Risk

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella breaks her rule about inviting people back to her apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Risk

Gathering the clothes scattered around her loft, Stella couldn't help but smile when she pulled the black leather belt from where it landed after being tossed haphazardly aside last night in their rush to get undressed.

She once told him she never brought men home and other than Mac, she never had. But Mac was different, he didn't count. But last night she broke her own rule.  She brought Don home. He'd been there for her after Frankie and as a result, their friendship matured into something more and she took a risk she was never willing to take before.


End file.
